disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lars
Lars is a major character in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is an eccentric, spot-fixated artist who speaks with a French accent. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Cruella first meets Lars when she stumbles into an art house show. Lars' main style of art is shown to be black spots on a white surface, similar to that of a Dalmatian's coat. Impressed with the artwork, Cruella demands to meet the artist, to which Lars reveals she already has and the two introduce each other. Lars is attracted to how Cruella is able to see his artistic vision and agrees to do a painting for her in exchange for her being his muse. On his first painting for her, Cruella comments that it is all wrong, despite his claim for it to be his best work yet. Cruella notes it needs to be better than his best, and after being seduced by Cruella, Lars vows to paint another canvas, one after another, until he has found artistic perfection and will not stop until Cruella is pleased. Many failed attempts later, he submits in defeat about not being able to please Cruella, but she assures him that all he needs is some inspiration. She later returns with the captured Dalmatian puppies, Lars then bursts out with joy and delight, hugging the puppies, believing that Cruella wants him to paint a portrait of them, when in fact she wants him to make art ''with the puppies (use their coats as canvas, etc.). Shocked and horrified by this, Lars refuses, commenting how he may be eccentric, but is not a sicko and says she will not harm any of the puppies if he has anything to say about it. Cruella then gags him and ties him up in one of his paintings and calls Lars a disappointment, but figures if she cannot have a portrait, at least she can get a coat. Lars is later saved by Thunderbolt and he drives him to the bus station to help Patch before going to summon the police, whom he later gives a statement to, describing how mean Cruella was to him and then he passed out. In the credits, it is shown he soon gets labeled as an artistic genius for a piece of art that Patch actually made when being chased by Jasper and Horace earlier. Video games While Lars appears in the Patch's London Adventure video game, he is shown as an enemy who will attack Patch in the studio levels. This is despite the fact that, in the film, Lars refuses to let any harm come to the Dalmatian pups and also helps Patch against Cruella. He uses his paintbrush as a weapon in the game. Trivia *Lars is sometimes thought to be German, but this is false, as he normally speaks with a French accent and has even used French terms (such as bourgeois). *Lars rarely uses contractions in his vocabulary, giving him a rather distinctive dialogue. *It is unknown why he was cast as an enemy in the Patch's London Adventure video game. Gallery Lars.jpg Larspatch03.jpg Lars2.jpg 101Dalmatas2byedorantes00-13-13000.jpg|Lars with Cruella 101dII-02.jpg Lars standing up to Cruella.jpg|Lars standing up to Cruella 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Lars giving a thumbs up February3rd.png|Lars' page in Disneystrology Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Artists Category:Lovers Category:French characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters